


Making Waves

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Moon Yue, Sokka makes too many water puns, Waterbender Sokka (Avatar), eventual zukka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Yue sends Sokka a gift just because. The gift of waterbending. Said newly created waterbender uses it for stupidity and laughs. Until one time he doesn't.Sokka staring down at his hands, wide eyed and afraid, but he wouldn’t mention that last part. No, not in front of Katara. That could be something he could mull over in the privacy of his own mind, thank you very much. It..It had to be him, he dropped his hands and tried to push at the water like he’d seen Katara and Aang do so many times. The water gave a sploosh, the surface dipping and rising once more before returning to normal.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. In The Shallows

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be like '5 times sokka accidently waterbends and the one time he doesnt' and look. plots and ideas formed now i've got whatever hot mess is taking fold in my google docs.

The first time it happens, it's completely accidental. It’s a feeling Sokka had never experienced before. Of a force moving his body and a power flowing through. He felt the push and pull of the ocean next to them and life that called the waters their home. He could feel Yue on his back, bright and beautiful and celestial, beating down on him. His skin warm and his blood pulsing hot as it traveled through his body. 

There was Aang in the background, telling Sokka that it was pointless trying to catch a fish when they had fresh fruit and vegetables to eat that they had purchased from the market earlier that day. Katara had refused to help him, instead sitting back and grinning as he continuously tried and failed to catch a single fish for his troubles. 

“Just give it a rest.” Katara spoke, standing up from where she was perched on the beach to the water near where he was standing. The water came up to his knees, still a few feet out from the shore where Katara was waiting for him. 

He scanned wildly around just once more, hoping to catch a glimpse of a tunacrab or a lizardfish. But even with Yue beaming down, he couldn’t make much of the murky waters below him. 

He sighed, turning around almost violently and swung his arms back. The frustration and anger and tiredness from their difficult day finally reaching his breaking point as he yelled. 

He felt the water recede for a moment as Katara and Aang sat up. Katara, who had all but jumped into first stance and Aang had about fallen off the log he had used as a chair. 

“What?” Sokka asked, feeling the waves pool around his knees once again, looking behind him wildly as if another tidal pull could come out of nowhere.

Above him, Yue seemed to shine brighter, almost as if she herself was laughing at the scene unfolding beneath her. 

“Katara…” Aang began, regaining his standing and running over to the older girl, “That was you? Right?” has asked, Katara turning towards him as she shook her head.    
  
“I thought it might have been you.” She replied, looking back at Sokka who was beginning to make his way out of the water at breakneck speeds that looked almost ridiculous as he trudged towards shore. 

  
“What the fuck you guys?” Sokka asked, staring at the only two benders who he had a feeling might have caused the mysterious wave around him. “That wasn’t funny.” 

“Sokka, that wasn't us.” Aang spoke softly, “The water pulled when you moved.” 

Sokka paused, because of course it had to come from him. They didn’t have their hands moving, they weren’t bending...which meant…

“Sokka?” Katara asked, tentatively putting a hand on her brother’s shoulder, “Can?” She started, her voice hanging, catching on the words she wanted to form as concern bubbled up her throat. 

_ She remembered the first time she waterbent. How scary it was and the feeling of water rushing over her as she sought to fight the violent wave of ice that had came towards her on the beach that day. She had disobeyed their mother and wanted to get closer to sea. To try and catch a glimpse of her Father’s boat as it neared the shore. He was supposed to be arriving home that day. The waves were rough and she was warned. And waterbending had saved her life that day.  _

But this was different. Sokka wasn’t three years old like she was. He was 15 and for the last 15 years had no bending ability whatsoever. But now? With the waves clearly obeying him with a stronger force that she had been able to control when she was just beginning herself. Well, it was worrying. 

She swallowed down the lump in her throat and spoke, “Can you waterbend now?” She asked, her voice small as she looked at her brother. 

Sokka staring down at his hands, wide eyed and afraid, but he wouldn’t mention that last part. No, not in front of Katara. That could be something he could mull over in the privacy of his own mind, thank you very much. It..It had to be him, he dropped his hands and tried to push at the water like he’d seen Katara and Aang do so many times. The water gave a sploosh, the surface dipping and rising once more before returning to normal. 

He looked up, glancing between Katara and Aang before he spoke, “Well that  _ shore  _ makes things interesting…” He smiled, waiting for the joke to hit.

Katara groaned, her head falling back as she stared up into the sky. Aang giggled, trying desperately to cover his laughter. He looked away but made the mistake of looking at Sokka as he reached the sand and started laughing more. 

“I’m glad you two think it’s so funny.” Katara spoke, shooting both boys an annoyed look. She walked up to Sokka and continued, “I guess this means you’ll be joining us for bending practice.” 

Sokka laughed, an ugly snort that almost gave him a headache, “Yeah, no.” He replied, in all honesty, “I’m fine. You two keep at it though. I’ll just do my own thing.” He spoke, sitting down and poking at the plate of fruit he had ditched in an attempt to catch fish. 

Katara’s face relaxed, “Are you sure?” she asked, looking at Aang for support, who just shrugged, “We can teach you some things Master Paku taught us.” She offered.

Sokka just shook his head, taking a bite of the melon he had.

“I knew benders who chose not to pursue bending. Some people love it, but some just don’t really feel a calling to practice it.” Aang spoke, trying to be helpful, “My friend Kuzon was a firebender. But he didn’t use it much. He came from a family of non-benders and it just made him feel out of place. His family owned a shop they had been keeping for generations, and he thought he wouldn’t be able to continue if he continued firebending.” Aang paused, a soft smile crossing his face, “He still used it, though. Bending is an intricate part of one’s self. Though he never actively practiced it didn’t make him less of a bender.”

Sokka looked up at him, a soft smile spreading across his face, “Thanks Aang.” He spoke.

“You’re welcome.” Aang replied.


	2. The Desert’s Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what’s going on anymore ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The second time Sokka water bends is when he’s absolutely wasted. 

His brain is fuzzy and his tongue feels dry in his mouth. The midday sun beating down on him as the dunes dance around them. 

“It’s the quenchiest.” He slurred, his fingers hovering over the makeshift bowl. The cactus juice dancing as he bent it. “The best magic water to ever grace the desert.” He continued, the water forming in messy but elegant streams. He wasn’t quite sure how he was doing it. He’d seen Aang and Katara practice enough that if needed, he could manage a simple stream of liquid. 

“I’m cactus juice bending!” He exclaimed, vaguely aware of Toph turning in his general direction while still holding Katara’s arm.

“Since when is Sokka a water bender?” She asked, her lips chapped and sticking together as she spoke. Katara sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Whenever he wants to be,” she spoke, a bitter tone in her words. “The moon spirit likes Sokka so now he can waterbend.” She explained as a Toph’s lips tugged down and her nose scrunched.

“That’s right Toph, don’t be jealous that I dated the moon spirit and got magic powers.” Sokka spoke,his back currently against the coarse sand beneath them as his arms stretched high above him. 

“I think I’m good, Snoozles.” Toph replied, rolling her eyes as she and Katara kept walking. 

Sokka continued to play with the water. Using his bending to form blobby balls to toss into his mouth as if it was a game. 

“Tui and La,” Katara groaned in frustration, “Sokka stop playing with the cactus juice!” Sokka lost his concentration, the cactus juice dropping around him in a splash of defeat. His eyes grew wide as he slunk down to the hot sands. His fingers resting above the now wet granules. 

“It’s gone! All gone!” He cried out dramatically and all Katara could do was roll her eyes in annoyance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
